The Lab in Mount Frosbry
by Abbot21
Summary: The adventures of a Pokemon laboratory worker, who specialises in Ice Type Pokemon.


Chapter 1

BUZZZ! The alarm clock cheeringly shouted, and a small grey and white Pokémon began to bark loudly and incessantly.

'Okay, Okay Abbot, I'm getting up, chill out!' yawned a sleepy girl, and rolled over to turn the alarm clock off. Abbot climbed onto her chest and she gave him a quick, but warm cuddle. She reached over the side of her bed for her glasses as she could barely see without them. She spotted an ice blue frame and knew she had found them. She put them on and sat up yawning, Abbot licking her face. His tongue and ice-cold and she squealed. Giggling she exclaimed 'No, Abbot!' and scrambled out of bed and stood up, Abbot followed suit. There was no way he would be able to lick her face now. Abbot was tiny, just over a foot tall, and she was nearly six. Although Abbot had the skill of clambering up her back and sitting on her shoulders, which on expeditions proved very useful.

It was time to get dressed and start the day she thought. She pulled on black jeans, a clean t-shirt and a warm hoodie with a Cryogonal on the front. Abbot bounced onto her shoulders as she walked into the kitchen to make something to eat before the busy day ahead of her. She placed a bowl of what looked like ice cubes in front of Abbot and he began to eat enthusiastically, just like he always did. She made some pancakes with strawberry jam and strawberries, although not her favourite fruit, it was a close second. She sat down in front of the T.V like she did most mornings and flicked on the news. It was mostly boring as usual, so she flicked to Pokémon Adventures. Although it was a channel for kids, she still enjoyed it.

Abbot bound onto her lap and began to lick some of the jam off her plate. 'Oh, Abbot!' she sighed as she shooed him off. She put her plate in the kitchen and gave him a massive cuddle. 'Oh, Abbot, you are a naughty Huskleigh, but I do love you so much'. After a quick brush of her teeth and pulling her hair into a simple side plait, like she always did a clock chimed in the flat and she heard a cry of an Articuno, which was on the ticking clock on the wall. Abbot barked. 'Time for work!' She exclaimed and with Abbot at her heels she walked downstairs.

On the next floor down a familiar sight greeted her, huge glass double doors with a logo splashed across them. Just before she entered, she put on a large, sparkling white lab coat, with 'Sarah' embroidered onto it in blue. It was a gift from her mother when she opened her laboratory. She tapped her key card onto the reader and the lab doors opened smoothly.

Abbot ran in, eager to see his friends, Ella and Toby. He hurtled down a glass spiral staircase and out of sight. This was the only time Abbot was comfortable to leave her side since she found him 3 months ago. Sarah could remember it well. She was up the mountain and she heard a yelp. Rushing to the sound of a distressed Pokémon, with Toby flying behind her she found a group of Huskleighs barking. Thinking they were in trouble she approached quickly. They were all standing in a circle, barking at something in the middle. She tried to shout, and get through, but they were too big and strong, with the average Huskleigh being over six feet tall. Toby swooped down into the middle of group and emerged with something very small and white in his talons, but holding it gently. He placed it in Sarah's arms and she found that Toby had brought her what appeared to be a Huskleigh, but it looked different. First of all, he was tiny for a Huskleigh, just over a foot tall and weighed very little. Secondly, he had bright green eyes, although all Huskleighs had piercing blue or black eyes. Lastly this little Pokémon was not blue and white like all the others. It was grey and white, and Sarah immediately understood what was going on. This poor frightened Pokémon was being picked on for being different. She climbed onto Toby's back and they flew the tiny Huskleigh back to her lab. Entering the usual way she ran up the stairs into her small clinic room and proceeded to check on this tiny Pokémon. Although scared and timid, he appeared to be fine. She proceeded to talk to him to calm him down and with Toby's help showed him where he was. The small Huskleigh had finally calmed down and Sarah had offered him something to eat and drink, which he gobbled hungrily like he would never eat again. Sarah had the funny feeling that he struggled to get food in his environment as he was so small. It was at this point she approached him and sat down next to him. She said to him 'Would you like to stay with me?', he nodded and licked her face, with his freezing tongue . From that moment on they were inseparable. She named him Abbot.

Coming out of her thoughts Sarah walked down the steps to see if Abbot had found Ella and Toby. The stairs actually led to a cave, which opened out onto a small stream, which led to a vast lake, which was frozen for most of the year. Sarah really liked this small part of the cave that her lab was built on. She used blue and white fairy lights around the walls to give it a nice warm glow, even though it was freezing. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she reached for a dark blue skiing jacket, with the same logo as the door on the back, in white. She slipped on the coat and walked inside the cave. The sight that greeted her was one of her favourites.

Abbot was sitting on Ella's back, while Toby was flying in circles. They were vocalising in their individual ways, but you could tell they were happy. Ella and Toby were Sarah's other Pokémon. Although they obeyed and responded to her, they actually lived in the mountain with their respective friends, but came to her when she wanted them. Sarah thought that this was better than them spending time in Poké Balls, as they could be outside and free to enjoy themselves. Ella was a beautiful Lapras, over eight feet tall and so gentle, yet feisty. Toby was an Articuno. Once a rare and legendary Pokémon, they had bred in the mountain here and were happy to live there. Toby was large for his species, at seven feet tall and strong as anything. He had a strong sense of justice and was extremely playful. These were some of the only Pokémon Abbot really trusted, and it was lovely to watch them play together. Sadly however, Abbot was not yet ready to venture outside with them, but he would play in the cave with them while Sarah worked upstairs.

She greeted Ella and Toby with a chilly hug, feeling their frosty breath on her ears. She then said to Abbot 'I'll be upstairs working, okay?'. He nodded and she turned and went out of the cave.


End file.
